sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sherlock (TV-Serie)
Sherlock ist eine britische Fernsehserie der BBC, produziert von Steven Moffat und Mark Gatiss (Doctor Who, Jekyll), die seit läuft. Ähnlich wie bei Jekyll, dessen literarisches Geschehen in der Gegenwart spielt, ermitteln Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson im gegenwärtigen London. In Deutschland läuft die Serie seit 2011 in der ARD. In den USA lief die Serie als Bestandteil der Reihe Masterpiece Mystery!, mit exklusiven Anmoderationen von Alan Cumming. Handlung Eine mysteriöse Selbstmordreihe erschüttert London, als John H. Watson, ein von seinen Kriegserlebnissen des aktuellen Afghanistan-Krieges gepeinigter und am Bein verletzter Mediziner, eine Bleibe sucht. Durch einen alten Freund lernt er Sherlock Holmes kennen, der einen Mitbewohner sucht und seines Zeichens "Consulting Detective" und Betreiber der Webseite "The Science of Deduction" ist. Nach einem weiteren "Selbstmord" wird Holmes – in Begleitung von Dr. Watson – durch Inspektor Lestrade zu Rate gezogen. Watson selbst versucht, seine erlittenen Kriegstraumata anhand eines Blogs über Holmes' Fälle zu "verarbeiten". Besetzung Episoden Nicht ausgetrahlter Pilot ( ) *00 A Study in Pink Staffel 1 ( ) *01 Ein Fall von Pink (A Study in Pink) *02 Der blinde Banker (The Blind Banker) *03 Das große Spiel (The Great Game) Staffel 2 ( ) *04 Ein Skandal in Belgravia (A Scandal in Belgravia) *05 Die Hunde von Baskerville (The Hounds of Baskerville) *06 Der Reichenbachfall (The Reichenbach Fall) Staffel 3 ( ) *Miniepisode: Many Happy Returns *07 Der leere Sarg (The Empty Hearse) *08 Im Zeichen der Drei (The Sign of Three‎) *09 Sein letzter Schwur (His Last Vow‎) Weihnachtsspecial ( ) *'Die Braut des Grauens' (The Abominable Bride) Staffel 4 ( ) *10 Die sechs Thatchers (The Six Thatchers) *11 Der lügende Detektiv (The Lying Detective) *12 (The Final Problem) Produktion und Ausstrahlung Die Serie sollte ursprünglich aus 6 Folgen zu 60 Minuten bestehen. Nach Fertigstellung einer Pilotepisode wurde das Konzept jedoch zu 3 Episoden à 90 Minuten geändert. Die erste Staffel lief vom in BBC und BBC HD. Nachdem die Episoden von über 7 Millionen Zuschauer verfolgt wurden, gab die BBC bereits am 10. August die Produkton einer weiteren Staffel bekannt. Die Dreharbeiten dazu begannen im Mai 2011, zogen sich jedoch durch verschiedene Probleme immer weiter hin. Die Erstausstrahlung erfolgte schließlich vom . Die dritte Staffel wurde am 1.1.2014 ausgestrahlt. In Deutschland erschien diese Pfingsten in der ARD. Auch wurden bereits die nächsten beiden Staffeln angekündigt, wobei die vierte nun voraussichtlich Neujahr 2017 in Großbritannien die Fans begeistern wird. Ausstrahlung in Deutschland Im Dezember 2010 kündigte die ARD an, die Rechte an der ersten Staffel gekauft zu haben. Die Ausstrahlung erfolgte vom 24. Juli bis 07. August 2011 jeweils sonntags um 21.45 Uhr.[http://www.quotenmeter.de/cms/?p1=n&p2=49829&p3= Das Erste zeigt «Sherlock» am Sonntagabend]. Quotenmeter.de (24. Mai 2011). Abgerufen am 25. Mai 2011. Bereits am 8. August 2011 gab die ARD bekannt, sich auch die Rechte an der zweiten Staffel gesichert zu haben, welche sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch in Produktion befand. Sherlock: ARD zeigt auch die 2. Staffel serienjunkies.de Die Ausstrahlung sollte ursprünglich am Pfingstwochenende 2012 vom 26. bis 28. Mai jeweils um 21.45 Uhr erfolgen. Im März wurde jedoch kurzfristig bekanntgegeben, dass die Ausstrahlung der ersten Episode auf Donnerstag, den 17. Mai um 20.15 Uhr vorverlegt werde. Das Erste verlegt Sherlock auf 20.15 Uhr serienjunkies.de Tie-in Websites Wie auch schon bei früheren Produktionen von Steven Moffat, wurden alle in der Serie gezeigten Internetseiten auch in der Realität erstellt. Geschrieben wurden sie von Joseph Lidster. Die BBC betont, dass es sich nur bei den folgenden Links um die offiziellen Seiten der Charaktere handelt: *The Science of Deduction *John Watson's Blog *Molly Hooper's Diary *Connie Prince's official site Im Zuge der Ausstrahlung in der ARD wurden auch deutsche Versionen der Seiten erstellt, die aber bereits nach wenigen Monaten wieder offline gingen. In den Websites beschriebene Fälle *Die grüne Leiter *Tilly Briggs Cruise of Terror *Der Comic-Dolmetscher *Die gefleckte Blondine *Die Aluminiumkrücke *The Six Thatchers *The Deadly Tealights *Death by Twitter *Murder at 'The Orient Express' *The Inexplicable Matchbox Veröffentlichungen Erste Staffel Am 30. August 2010 wurde über 2entertain die Serie sowohl als Blu-ray Disc (region B), wie auch auf DVD (region 2) veröffentlicht. Die Disc enthält neben den drei Episoden der ersten Staffel die nicht ausgestrahlte 60-Minuten-Pilotversion von A Study in Pink, eine 32-minütige Dokumentation "Unlocking Sherlock" und Audiokommentare zu den Episoden Ein Fall von Pink und Das große Spiel. In Deutschland erschien das Set am 08. August 2011 bei Polyband. Das Bonusmaterial ist identisch mit der britischen Veröffentlichung. Die Episoden benutzen den für die ARD angefertigten Bild-Master mit deutschen Texteinblendungen. Jedoch gibt es weder für die Episoden noch für das Bonusmaterial deutsche Untertitel. Zweite Staffel Die Veröffentlichung der zweiten Staffel erfolgte am 23. Januar 2012 wieder über 2entertain. Das Bonusmaterial besteht aus Audiokommentaren zu allen drei Episoden und einem weiteren Teil von "Unlocking Sherlock". Die deutsche Version der zweiten Staffel erschien am 29. Mai 2012 bei Polyband. Wie schon bei der ersten Staffel, ist die Ausstattung identisch mit der britischen Veröffentlichung, abgesehen von den deutschen Texteinblendungen in den Folgen. Nach mehreren Protesten zur ersten Staffel verfügt nun auch die zweite über deutsche Untertitel. Komplette Serie Parallel zur Veröffentlichung der zweiten Staffel erschien sowohl in England wie auch in Deutschland eine Box, welche die beiden vorherigen Sets zusammen enthält. Die Discs sind die gleichen wie in den Einzelveröffentlichungen. Sonstige Medien Soundtracks *Der Soundtrack zur ersten Staffel erschien in England am 30. Januar 2012 und in Deutschland am 10. Februar 2012. *Der Soundtrack zur zweiten Staffel erschien in England am 27. Februar 2012 und in Deutschland am 2. März 2012. *Der Soundtrack zur dritten Staffel erschien in England am 27. Januar 2014 und in Deutschland am 28. Februar 2014. *Der Soundtrack zur vierten Staffel erschien in England am am 10. Februar 2017 und in Deutschland am 17. März 2017. Bücher und Comics *Der Verlag BBC Books begann im Zuge der Erstausstahlung, die Originalgeschichten von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle neu aufzulegen. Die Bücher erhielten dabei neue Vorwörter von Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, Benedict Cumberbatch und Martin Freeman. Zusätzlich wurden sie mit Covern versehen, die Fotos von Cumberbatch und Freeman in ihrer Rolle als Holmes und Watson zeigen. *Im September 2012 gab der japanische Verlag Kadokawa Shoten bekannt, eine Manga-Adaption der Serie zu veröffentlichen. Diese wird, beginnend mit der Oktober-Ausgabe, kapitelweise im Magazin Young Ace erscheinen. *Im November 2012 erschien bei BBC Books das Sachbuch Sherlock: Die Fallsammlung (Sherlock: The Casebook), geschrieben von Guy Adams. Eine deutsche Übersetzung folgte am 11. September 2013 bei Riva. Spiele *Am 3 September 2012 erschien eine Sherlock-Editon des Brettspiels Cluedo. Eine deutsche Version des Spiels folgte am 24. Oktober 2013. * Big Chief Studios brachte im Oktober 2013 Action-Figuren von Sherlock und John heraus. * Am 20. Januar 2014 veröffentlichte The Project Factory das Handy-Spiel Sherlock: The Network, welches unter anderem 20 Minuten exklusives Videomaterial enthält. *Lego überprüfte 2014 die Möglichkeit, ein von Fans vorgeschlagenes Set zu Sherlock herauszubringen. Das Projekt wurde schließlich verworfen. Veranstaltungen *Im Juli 2013 wurde einmalig das Theaterstück A Curious Night at the Theatre zu wohltätigen Zwecken aufgeführt, in dem unter Anderem Andrew Scott seine Rolle als Jim Moriarty wieder aufnahm. *Im Oktober 2018 wurde der Escape Room Sherlock: The Game Is Now, in dem Spieler aus einem Nachbau des Wohnzimmers der Baker Street 221B entkommen müssen. Trailer BBC Sherlock Trailer|Trailer - Staffel 1 BBC Sherlock Series 2 - Trailer 1 - RUSH RELENTS ROCK|Trailer - Staffel 2 Sherlock Series 3 Launch Trailer - BBC One|Trailer - Staffel 3 hier findet ihr die interaktive Version. Bilder Staffel 3 Sherlock Season 2 7.jpg Sherlock Season 2 6.jpg Sherlock Season 2 5.jpg Sherlock Season 2 4.jpg Sherlock Season 2 3.jpg Sherlock Season 2 2.jpg Sherlock Season 2 1.jpg 9103_10152546933472782_715540549_n.jpg|Ein Anblick, bei dem jedes Fangirl schwach wird... Externe Links *Offizielle Seite der BBC *Offizielle Seite der BBC Germany *Deutsches Sherlock-Forum *''Sherlock'' in der deutschen und englischen Version der Internet Movie Database *Sherlock auf Serienjunkies.de * *sherlockology (englisch) Einzelnachweise en:Sherlock (2010) es:Sherlock pt-br:Sherlock (2010) ro:Sherlock (2010) Kategorie:TV-Serien !